Always time for a new beginning
by CaffeinQueen
Summary: first fic, new start, new loves, (pairing LL RT), bit opf trouble now and then, read and you will see.
1. driving away

A/N hey guys this is new and it's my first fic be nice tell me if you liked it Paring" L/L R/T Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except of the ones I make up, I don't own the Gilmore girls!  
  
CHAPTER ONE Dear, Chris  
  
If you count on me, I'll count on you, but when you hurt me, you take all that trust away, and then you ask if I can count on you, and when the answer is no you get upset and walk away, well what can I do?? I can't exactly trust you? Its hard to say that we can be where were before where we started before. Sometimes I feel bad for forgetting that I am not the only one who suffered I must admit that you and I have had good times but it had to end, and now its broken. Can I say that I hated every bad part of you, no I couldn't there was so much I loved, so much I trusted so much I believed was good. It was hard to see you fit the frame of a pathetic selfish jerk. But it was there it was hiding so well I wish I had seen it before I fell for the one guy I thought I would never want, I promised my self I wouldn't do it again, I am no so great at keeping promises as you can tell. So what is the answer now there is no answer you we cant do this anymore we cant go on like this anymore you hurt too many times and I am moving on, so this where it starts to hurt, I no longer want to hear from you, I no longer want to see you, I no longer want you to refer to me, I don't exist to you and you don't exist to me. This is how it has to be we can't hurt each other any more I will not stand another second of this pain.  
  
Love Lor  
  
How hard was that? It was hard but I had to do it for his good and mine. It needed to be said, so much we kept silent, I have had enough, he needs to know how I feel, I just cant tell him face to face, and I suppose that this letter is a cowards way out, but I was never the brave one or the confrontational one, he had those markets cornered, but I didn't want the pain that this caused me to continue because if it did I would be on a downward spiral, and frankly I was not prepared to deal with that, so I had to this for my sake. At least now we can stop pretending, we can stop with the fake smiles we can stop with the act, I wanted to be free of what he was for so long, this burden that this was the way it had to be. It never had to be that way it could have ended with this so long ago. Why the charade that it could continue when it couldn't. I left the letter in a pink envelop knowing he would know who it was from, it was the thought that I had to leave that scared me more than life its self, but Rory needed better than this and I had to give her that, it was my duty as a mother.  
  
Lorelai packed their bags up and put them in the car, she had rented for the trip to Stars hollow she had been planning this for weeks, she knew that it was coming but she decided that tonight would be the night, Chris was coming back tomorrow from some business trip she haldnt cared to ask when he told her he was leaving for a month. It wasn't important she knew it wasn't a business trip, even though she wanted to believe that more than anything. Was Rory in on this little scheme of theirs, yes she was, she was happy her mother had finally taken action she had been begging her mother for so long, she had been begging for longer than she cared to remember, where were they headed? They were headed back to stars hollow where Rory had grown up and spent her days until she was sixteen and her mother had rekindled her relationship with her dad, Chris, and it was great at the begging, so why were they leaving now? Why were they packing up the jeep they rented in the dead silent of the night, so no one would know where they were headed? Because her father turned out to be the biggest conniving jerk and loser of all time, he cheated on her mother constantly and he drank, and in turn constantly abused her, and she was almost target for one of rages when her mother stood in front of her and protected her. But that was all ending now.  
  
They piled into the jeep ready to go.  
  
"well this is it ready Ror, you ready to say good bye?" asked Lorelai, in a voice that could only mean one thing fear.  
  
"yes, I am ready I have been ready for a long time, mom don't worry he wont try, he will leave us alone, he will, you know how much he hated it when he last ran into Luke he wouldn't do it again, you and I both know, Luke is the one person Dad is scared of" Rory said squeezing her moms hand and giving her a reassuring smile. She then reached for the radio and pumped until the day I die and her mom pressed the gas pedal and they were off, to another begging, one that didn't include abuse and hate. 


	2. The Box

A/N = sorry guys late update I know I know, this is ugly I just had no time, its been so busy school is so ugly! Anyways, review and don't just give me your a good writer point out stuff that totally sux that's your job as a reviewer and don't forget to have your coffee! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I make up!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
What is it about the wind that makes you forget all your problems? What is it about knowing you are heading home, knowing you will be safe and protected that makes leaving a life you have known and dealt with for so long so easy? I suppose it's knowing that I won't let this happen again, that I have moved on and that as the saying goes "I will survive". But then again I wasn't the greatest at overanalyzing any situation, so I am not going to over analyze this decision and this feeling of freedom that has totally wrapped me up in its warm and comforting arms.  
  
"Mom correct me if I am wrong but we still have enough money to rent a hotel room at a decent place, why in the world are you turning into this pigsty they call an inn" said Rory with a disgusted look on her face, truth be told, that look was just right. The Motel was worse than anything imaginable, the sign was hanging of the hinges it said welcome to the "bor- ington" funny name but the place was run down, it looked as if had been deserted years ago, and no one ever bothered to torpedo the place, pity, they have to ruin the world with such garbage thought Rory.  
  
"Ompa its not that bad, well it is that bad, but I am tired, and I need food, this will have to do you can handle it, you're a big girl I believe in you!" said Lorelai knowing well that she hated the situation they were in but this was the closest place and it would have to do for now.  
  
"fine, I'll go get us a room, can you bring the box of food in we can at least eat something sanitary while we are holed up here" said Rory heading to the front entrance, she knew well that her mother was tired and that she just needed to crash, but still did it have to be here? It looks like a garbage dump with a misleading sign!  
  
"Hi a room for two please" Rory said not looking at who was going to be serving her, and pulling out her wallet.  
  
"Rory" said a vice in shocked disbelief.  
  
"JESS" she said in total surprise, oh my god what is he doing here, of all the people in the world to run into why why why did it have to be him? Why? She was cursed the coffee gods were pissed off and they were going to show her the worst of their wrath, this ended, this has to mean nothing, just say hi, and walk away, grab the keys and leave.  
  
"Hi Ror, it's been a while" he said  
  
"Yeah quite a while, I'll take those thanks" she reached for the keys, but he held them out of reach.  
  
"Jess the keys please, my mom and I are tired and we just want to crash hand over the keys" she said with an uneasy nervous voice, she didn't want to get into this with him, she just wanted to make a quick and easy exit!  
  
"Well aren't you going to ask me why I am working here?" he said with a small smile  
  
"well Jess the way I see it, I don't have to know anything about you in fact I don't want to know anything about you, and I don't plan on knowing anything about you till the day I die, because frankly you make me sick, and you weren't to inclined to ask me or let alone tell me you were leaving when you did, just give me the keys so I can go sleep, and get the heck out of here in the morning" Rory said in a low menacing voice, that totally surprised, Jess, handing her the keys, she walked away, and went to help her mom with the box.  
  
"Loompa where are you" called Rory  
  
"here on the hood of this stupid car, banging my stupid head on this stupid windshield" said Lorelai, how was she going to tell her daughter that she had forgotten the box, Rory was going to beat her to a pulp, and then step on her!  
  
"Why in the world would you be doing that, that's damaging the little brain cells you have left in that head of yours" said Rory smiling, missing her moms antics, she hadn't been herself for quite a while.  
  
"Rory, I have something to tell you, and it's bigger than world war three, I .... I hum Iforgotthebox" she said and was about to explain when Rory blew up.  
  
"AS IF THIS DAY COULD GET ANY WORSE! THERE YOU GO FORGETTING THE BOX, AND JESS IS AT THE FRONT DESK, I MIGHT AS WELL JUST KILL SOMEONE" she said collapsing, on the hood next to her mother "I thought that I could see him and ignore him and it would just go away, but the pain is still there mom, I cant get rid of it." She said with tears slipping down her face, she felt her mothers arms, engulf her and she cried on her shoulder, "lets go inside and you can get some sleep" Lorelai said knowing that sleep wont help , but it's the best she could offer her daughters broken heart.  
  
**Next Morning**  
  
"Rory where did you put the coffee" Lorelai yelled walking out of the shower, hoping, begging that the gods would be nice, and grant her just one cup of coffee, just one.  
  
"in the box, with all the other food, remember when I told you not to put the coffee in the box, because there was a huge chance that you would forget the box, well mom guess what, you put the coffee in the box, and the box is in the garage, at the mansion on the shelf, so that means no coffee and you have yourself to blame for that." Said Rory, crossing her arms, and lifting her eyebrow to give her mother the look, the look that said she messed up and she would suffer.  
  
"NOOOOOO, this is sucking worse than that 28 days latter movie you dragged me to, and that was the epitome of sucky movies" said Lorelai, slinking down into a chair, this was not her day and she knew for sure that the coffee gods hated her with a passion right now.  
  
"Well no time to sulk lets get a move on" Rory threw the room keys to her mother, "give those to the front, I don't want to see him again," she said grabbing the duffle bag, the car keys, and heading out of the room. Lorelai was not looking forward to see that stupid disgusting worm Jess, she hated him for doing what he did to Rory, and she planed on making that clear, how she wasn't sure, but she would come up with something when she saw him, she got up and walked out of the room heading for the front, wait till Jess got a piece of her mind, she was going to make him wish he was dead.  
  
A/N I know I am evil its s clify plz forgive, I can't finish I need sleep! The bed gods are calling and I can't deny them the request! Review even if you hate it, tell me I want to know! 


	3. Plates, Coffee and Tristan

A/N: k guys this chapter SUX, yeah I know, but my brain was not working today, I blame passions! God that show is going no where someone kill the freaking writer anyways sorry I updated late, but Cuba is a little behind in the tech department Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the characters I make up.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Plates, Coffee and Tristan  
  
Lorelai walked up to the front desk preparing a long speech for Jess the pathetic excuse for a human being that happened to be working in this disgusting place they call an inn, certain that the coffee God's are mad at man, considering they haven't done something about this place, like strike it with lightning, or getting Osama to bomb it. She slammed the keys on the desk, looking up expecting to see Jess only she wasn't met with Jess's face; she was met with Kirks face.  
  
"Kirk what in the world are you doing here" Lorelai asked, annoyed that she couldn't vent her rage towards Jess.  
  
"Working on getting this place knocked down, what are you doing here? Wait no I know what you are doing here, need a place to crash while you head for starshollow?" he said. Getting the response he was looking for he took the keys and went into the back, while Lorelai headed to the car.  
  
"well Ompa lets get movin enough stickin round here, no need to inhale the sent of death longer than we already have said Lorelai getting in the passengers seat, as Rory took off at an illegal speed happy to be getting out of the ugly inn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door to the dinner opened and in stepped a women that he had never met before, never seen before, he wondered where she was from and what she was doing here, but by the way people were greeting her and getting up to hug her, he could tell that she had been there before and was obviously loved by the whole town.  
  
"LUKEY......HEY LUKEY...I WANT MY COFFEE, COFFEE MAN" Lorelai yelled, waiting for Luke's head to pop out of the back, she had noticed the young blond fellow manning the cash but hadn't paid attention, she was more intent on seeing Luke.  
  
"Lor??" Luke called poking his head around the corner of the door, hoping, and wishing it was her.  
  
"In the flesh babe, now my hug, then my coffee, come on flannel guy show me some love" she said holding her arms open. He came around the corner and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"we missed you its been so dull without you, you give this little gimpy town life, and no one has been able to shut Taylor up since you left" he said hugging her tight glad she was back, glad she was happy, glad she was in his arms, but not glad that her tears were soaking through his shirt. "Lor Hun are you okay?" he asked letting go enough to see her teary happy face, she nodded slowly.  
  
"yeah I am fine, I just missed this town so much, I missed you" she said, truly happy to be back in his comforting arms, "I am here for good Luke, I filed for divorce" she said the tears slipping down her face, not tears of sadness not tears of regret but tears of happiness, and freedom, and future.  
  
"I am glad, your back, don't you ever leave again" Luke said letting go and reaching for a mug to pour her some coffee, just for today there would be no argument, just for today, he would let her eat what she pleased, but after today he would crack down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rory walked into Luke's, right after she had visited lane, to see her mom and Luke embraced, happy she went to the counter to call for Caesar, so he could pour her some coffee, only to here a familiar voice, one she couldn't really place, ask her for her order, when she looked up, she dropped the plate she was holding, and it went crashing into a million pieces on the floor, and is if in a chain reaction, her moms cup of coffee went crashing down, as she realized who the unidentified blond boy was.  
  
"Tris...Tris...Tan, what, um, hi, uhh, oh my god I have to go" she said, as she grabbed her things and ran out of Luke's as fast as her legs could carry her, apparently fast enough to have her home in 5 seconds flat, talk about hell on the first day! First what in the world was the king of long forgotten Chilton doing in her town? This was her town why was he here, everything he represented was just a slap in the face, she couldn't deny that she had missed him but she never expected to run into him ever again, and even if she had expected to run into him it would not have been in her town! Why was this happing to her, why?? What had she done to make the Gods so angry with her, angry enough to have Tristan running up the street, ahh bloody hell, as if she hadn't had enough of a workout was he not aware that the Gilmore's didn't run?? And that running means that he shouldn't go after her?? No point in running he is bound to catch me, he is athletic I am not, thus a pointless debate, I am just gunna collapse now. She sat cross legged on her lawn and waited for him to approach her, and he did as expected catch her, stopping a meter away, looking like a lost puppy, and suddenly Rory was quite happy to see him.  
  
"Rory, I am sorry, I .................... I know this must seem stupid, but .... Oomph" he had not see that one coming, Rory was clinging to him like life support, she was hugging him, and her head was buried in his neck, and he felt her tears, tears, again it seemed that the only thing he could make this girl do was cry, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "Rory......Rory stop crying please, I am sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to." He said softly hoping that she would stop crying, he hated that he had this horrible effect on her.  
  
"I missed you, you know at first I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that I missed you, when you left, it was just do much easier to hate you, it was easier because I could deal with the idea of not talking to you. Before you went off to military school, you were starting to grow on me, and I was starting to warm up to you, finally I thought I had found a friend at Chilton, and then just like that you were gone, hating you was so simple, that way I didn't have to cry about the fact that you were gone." She said all this to his chest, she couldn't look him the eye, she had a tough time looking him in the eye, she had always had a tough time looking at his eyes, and they always held that hard cold glint, she didn't want to see that, she felt a rumble and realized that he was laughing, what the heck could he possibly be laughing about, this was not a laughing matter, it was not funny, it just wasn't! She smacked him on the arm, "This is not funny DuGray! I just cried on your shoulder told you I missed you and all you can do is laugh! God men are such idiots!" Rory was furious she had just embarrassed her self half to death, and he was laughing.  
  
"Rory I missed you, I missed you so much! But when you ran, you know I just thought that I had upset you by being here" he said letting go of her so that he could see her soft glowing face.  
  
"Good point Satan, what the heck are you doing in my town, in my dinner???" she said crossing her arms, and doing the model pose.  
  
"Your town??" he asked lifting an eyebrow " your dinner, well for your information I moved here a couple of months ago, preparing for Yale, I didn't want to live with my parents, and I remembered how much you loved this town, and I thought I could learn to love it to, and I do love it, because every square inch of this town reminds me of you and that is all that matters, Luke gave me a Job at the dinner, you know so I can keep my self busy, so this town is no longer just your town, and the dinner no longer your dinner, they are mine to, however you can keep flannel man, that's what your mom called him, that women that dropped her coffee that was you mom right?" she nodded her head waiting for all he had said to sink in it was going to be tough having Tristan in the same town.  
  
"Rory you know that you mom um rents the house out when you are not here, well I am living there now, and now that you are here I have to leave, think you can talk your mom into now evicting me, until I find another place" he asked  
  
"Satan, relax, I am not evicting anyone, you can stay, after I lay down some ground rules" said Lorelai stepping out from behind the house.  
  
"Mom how long have you been standing there" Rory asked hoping he mother hadn't herd what she had said to Tristan  
  
"Long enough, Satan, come into the house and we can discuss this" she said entering the house leaving Rory with Tristan.  
  
"Why are you calling me Satan?? I don't get it do I look evil?" he muttered stepping into the house.  
  
A/N: yeah I know I warned you it stunk! Anyways REVIEW, cause I love to hear what you think, even if you HATE IT, review anyways!! Love ya lMarl 


	4. Cellars, Satan, and a bit of trouble

A/N k so evil me, yeah I decide to update 4 million months latter what can I say slow lazy so on, hope u enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I introduce!  
  
Chapter 4: Cellars, Satan, and a bit of trouble.  
  
"Ah young blond man has so much to learn, ah... The joy I shall have corrupting his mind" said lorelai knowing quite well that the boy was corrupted enough, being bought up in the Hartford circle and all, she knew how a kids life went, parents who pretty much thought they knew what was best for you even though it eventually turned out to be the worst thing for you, she knew this quite well seeing as how she was living breathing proof of the whole Hartford mentality gone wrong.  
  
"Yes mother you attempt to corrupt Satan's so impressionable mind, and when you are through with him move on to Kirk that thing, I dare say person is much to strange to be allowed to walk the face of this earth, but then again I am not God" said Rory bouncing on the couch, and motioning for Tristan to take the empty seat next to her.  
  
"Totally morbid... beyond words" he said taking the seat so kindly offered by Rory, and staring straight at the ground, lets just say that the house looked like a man had been living in it, than again the house has looked always looked like a man was living in it, but this time you could actually see the evidence of the cloths and discarded razor blades... the oh so dirty boxers Lorelai had to remove from the chair before she was able to sit.  
  
"Well rule number one, no nasty dirty yucky boxer shorts lying around the house...and as for the razor blades, half of them are mine, so I don't object..."  
  
"Ugg I really needed to be aware of that, I know that girls shave and all, but this just makes it too real!"  
  
"Oh grow up Tristan you are not a four year old anymore, unless of course you never out grew that mentality, in which case I am not surprised" said Rory throwing him a playful look.  
  
"Ouch, that one went right to my heart" he said with his trade mark smirk finally appearing, Rory thought it had disappeared but some things never change.  
  
"Okay save the flirting for latter, cause I gotta give you these rules than get my ass to the Inn, and see Sookie" said Lorelai, looking at her watch, yes she was wearing a watch. She didn't have time to see Rory go bright red, or notice Tristan lean and whisper something in her ear, causing Rory's face to look like a big bright Tomato.  
  
"Honey you look Red is everything all right?? Maybe you should go get some rest, or maybe you just need some ice...if you know what I mean" said Lor, finally catching on.  
  
"Mom behave BOY IN LIVING ROOM" said Rory jabbing her finger in Tristan's direction to emphasize her point.  
  
"I know there is a Boy sitting next to you I see him, that's what makes this all the more fun...don't you think so Ompa, because I sure do, okay one more rule, no noises from the bed room or I will be forced, to leave you unable to perform ever again, and I am not JOKING" said Lorelai getting up and heading for the door, "Oh and Rory the you know what's are in the top drawer on the left, in the cellar, that no one knows about but you and me, and perhaps the Greek God currently residing in this house hold, latter babe" she ran out the door knowing Rory's shoe was on its way and make no mistake there was one loud thud after the door was closed.  
  
"Sorry, she is like a child, when she comes here, not that she is normal any other day, but today she is especially, umm strange lets just leave it at that, lets get back to my question... what in world are you doing here??? I thought you were off in military school! Then I show up here and there you are serving me coffee.... I demand and explanation." Said Rory truing to look at him, she knew he had caught on to what her mother had mentioned, and was probably very happy about it.  
  
"You mean attempting to serve you coffee, you ran away so I didn't serve you coffee, although my coffee is quite good" he said not really wanting to answer the questions asked of him, it was too much to look back on and too much to talk about, and he just wanted to forget that all things that happened had actually happened, he wanted to keep thinking it was a dream if he talked about it, it would just make everything more real.  
  
"Tristan answer the question" said Rory now very impatient and desperately wanting answers, answers she knew she might have to pry out of Tristan, but she was up for the challenge.  
  
"Rory I don't want to talk about this, can we just leave it alone for now, please, I just don't want to think about it, okay" he said getting up form beside her and heading to the kitchen hoping and begging, that there was a beer in there, he just wanted to die, or collapse or something, and he had to get back to work soon, and from the glare Luke had given him after Rory ran out, he did not exactly expect things to be any easier for him, he opened the fridge only to discover, that there was no beer in the fridge because in big red letters, and apparently in Lorelai's writing, were the words Sorry grabbed the beers before I left, you figure someone was mad at him today, and he didn't even do anything to upset anyone. Except maybe Rory his presence probably upset her more than she was letting on. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, knowing it was Rory and knowing that she wasn't going to give up until he gave her some answers; he shut the fridge door, and turned around.  
  
"Tristan what's wrong, I haven't seen you in over four years, and then you tell me you don't want to talk about it, how do you think I reacted to that??, stunned a bit, what happened Tristan something happened that I don't know about, and by the looks of things it isn't good." Said Rory upset that he was upset, but sad because he was obviously sad, she looked in his eyes, noticing for the first time, that they no longer held that ice to them, and that they no longer held the capability of he cold hard stare, instead she saw pain, obviously deep pain, and she saw tears, tears that obviously had not been shed, and he heart cried for him, her heart cried for his pain. What had happened, to make him like this, what had done this to him. She reached up to wipe away the ear roling down his cheek, only he stopped her with his hand, and wiped it away himself.  
  
"I have to go" he said and ran out the door, yes literally ran out the door, he was not going to cry in front of her, he was not going to tell her, he wasn't going to tell anybody, not even himself, that's the way he liked it and that's the way it would stay. He walked into the dinner only to here silence all eyes were on him, he knew this town well enough to know that they had been talking, he went to the counter and picked up the order, yes he was going back to work and pretending that nothing happened.  
  
"Tristan, do not run away from me! Don't be like this, answer my question" said Rory in a low voice when she entered the dinner.  
  
"No I told you I don't want to talk about it" he said his temper now rising  
  
"YOU CANT JUST START SAYING SOMETHING, AND THAN NOT TELL ME" she yelled at the top of her lungs mad that he was hiding something from her, mad that he wouldn't tell her, and madder that he had run away.  
  
"I DIDN'T START TO SAY ANYTHING I WASN'T GOING TO TELL YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, I TOTLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS" he yelled, he didn't want to make a scene in front of all these people but she as pushing it, he was not the bad guy here, why wouldn't she just droop it.  
  
"BEING LIKE WHAT TRISTAN, ENLIGHTEN ME, CAUSE I AM DRAWING A BLANK" my goodness, this was getting out of hand they were having a yelling match in the middle of the dinner, with look peeking from the kitchen, the whole town was in there watching them, what has she gotten her self into.  
  
"RORY I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS" he said, turning abruptly to face her, she was making a scene and now everyone knew that there was something off about the presence of this boy, that something was wrong, and now he was upset for yelling at her, she didn't deserve that she was just concerned but my god, she didn't need to be so pressing about and issue he just wanted to lay to rest.  
  
"That's fi..." tears were streaming down her face, she had embarrassed herself and upset Tristan, she needed out, she ran out the door like she had done this morning only this time Tristan didn't follow her.  
  
"Well aren't you going to go after her, or are you going to stand there like an idiot and watch her run, asked Babett form her table, she knew that he had liked Rory, the whole town knew that he in love with her, the only person who didn't know was Rory. "No he is not going anywhere he has a shift to finish up here" said Luke knowing quite well what Tristan was hiding from Rory, and why he didn't want to talk about it, and he understood how painful it was for him, and he was not going to have Tristan, upset, and then him upsetting Rory further. Tristan sent him a grateful, I owe you look, and went back to doing his job. He would talk to Rory latter, straighten this whole mess out, right now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
He hasn't changed her thought, he is the exact same, the exact same know-it- all Tristan the one she hated, the one she despised and the one she so truly desperately wanted to get to know. God why did she push him, she couldn't help it she so desperately wanted to know what was wrong, what had happened she forgot that it may be too painful for him, or that he just wasn't ready to talk about it, in the heat of the moment she forgot who she was, she wasn't Rory at the dinner, she was someone else.  
  
A/N k so that's it ..yeah it stinks I know bit of writers block right now please be brutal with thing, and if u have any suggestions please be free to tell me! I need them, as is apparent by the pathetic nature of this chapter. 


End file.
